


Ella's Story

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Total Mary-Sue for a friendThis was done on a whim, no beta, no second thinking. Written after the 2004 TIFF.  A friend wanted sex with Viggo, so I wrote it for her.Posted to LiveJournal 8/2005





	Ella's Story

Ella’s Story  
by Carol  
Pairing: Viggo/Ella  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Lies, all lies  
Warnings: Total Mary-Sue for a friend  
Summary: This was done on a whim, no beta, no second thinking. Written after the 2004 TIFF. A friend wanted sex with Viggo, so I wrote it for her.  
Posted to LiveJournal 8/2005

 

Poor Ella was having the worst day. Nothing seemed to go right. She had a hard day with school, had to stay late at work, and then had a hard time finding someone to get her downtown for a little Viggo hunting.

She was getting pretty frustrated about it. Viggo had been in town for several weeks for his new movie, and she still hadn’t found him. Finally her dad agreed to take her, but said he wasn’t going to hang around all night, she’d either have to find someone else to bring her home, or find a place to stay for the night.

‘Not a problem,’ she thought. ‘I’ll just get a room and spend the evening and tomorrow hunting, since I’m off all weekend”.

Dad dropped her off in front of what looked like a respectable hotel and told her to call him the next day and he’s pick her up. Ella grabbed her bag and headed inside to the desk to register.

“I’m sorry, Miss. All our rooms are full, and it’s the same all over town. There’s a convention and all the hotels are full,” the desk clerk told her.

‘Damn, now what?’ Ella thought as she tuned, tears starting to well up.

Just then she heard a warm deep voice behind her.

“Is everything OK? You seem a bit upset,” Viggo asked her.

Ella turned around, all big teary eyed and just stared. How could it possibly be VIGGO standing there and talking to her? She’d been looking for weeks and now she had him.

“I was going to stay overnight, you know, so I could do stuff tomorrow, and now there’s no rooms and I can’t get home and I don’t know what to do, and, and…” she rambled.

“Hey, you can stay in my room tonight. I won’t bite, and there’s plenty of room,” Viggo told her.

And without waiting for her to say anything else, he grabbed her hand, picked up her bag, and headed for the elevators. When they got to his room, Ella saw there was only the one room, but two large beds. Viggo dropped her bag on one bed and told her to make herself comfy, he needed to shower, grabbed some clothes out of the dresser and headed for the bath.

Ella just stood there, dumbfounded. Viggo Mortensen, the man she had been hunting for, the man she couldn’t find anywhere, the man she wanted more than almost anything, and she was standing in his hotel room while he showered. Now what? Maybe she’d wake up and find she was only dreaming.

As she stood there trying to decide what to do, Viggo came out of the bath, all wet and relaxed, in nothing but a pair of boxers. Ella’s mouth fell open and all she could do was stare. She was afraid if she opened her mouth, she’d offer to lick him dry.

“Hey, I never even asked your name,” he said as he moved into the room, coming closer to her. “And I don’t normally pick up strange women in hotel lobbies, either. There’s just something about you.”

“Ella, um, my name’s Ella. And I don’t normally get picked up in lobbies myself,” she replied. “I just know who you are, and I can’t believe I’m here, and….and…”

“That’s OK. Are you comfortable with this?” he laughed as he stepped right in front of her, pressing closely and moving his hands to the small of her back.

‘Oh, sweet Jesus,' Ella thought, melting against him. “Oh, absolutely!”

With that Viggo bent down and captured her soft lips with his own, gently running his tongue along the seam of her mouth, asking entrance. Ella opened her mouth, letting Viggo slip in, gently battling with him in the kiss, sucking, stroking his tongue and exploring each other’s mouths. As the kiss deepened, Ella realized she was moaning, but so was Viggo. She slid her hands up his arms, circling his shoulders and felt him pull her closer still.

 

As they pulled apart for breath, Ella noticed that Viggo was hard, very hard. She ground her hips into him with a smile on her face.

“So, I see we have a bit of a problem that came up,” she purred. “Can I help you with that?”

Viggo just groaned and slid his hands up Ella’s sides, pulling her blouse up and over her head. He reached around unhooking her bra and lowering his mouth to her chest. As he nipped and sucked at her breasts, all she could do was grip her fingers in his hair and arch into him, praying that he didn’t stop, and still hoping that there was more to come and this was not a dream. Almost sensing what she was thinking, Viggo lifted his head and looked at her, pure lust in his blue eyes.

“Ella, I want you so bad right now. If I can’t take you to bed with me, I’m going to explode right her in the middle of the room,” he growled.

“Oh, Viggo. You read my mind. I’ve never felt like this before and I want you so bad,” Ella whispered back.

That was all Viggo needed to push him to action. He carefully started to finish undressing Ella, gently caressing, kissing and licking each new bare section of skin as it was uncovered. As he got down to just her lacy thong, Viggo picked her up and carried her to the large bed, carefully laying Ella on it and crawling up next to her, claiming her lips again in another searing kiss. His hands roamed down caressing her breasts and sliding across her stomach coming to her hips and ghosting across her thighs, coming to rest against her warm moist center. As she moaned and arched into his touch, his fingers gently parted her lips and slipped inside stroking her carefully so as not to hurt her.

“Oh, Viggo, I need to feel you. I want all of you in me, now,” Ella gasped, reaching between them to grasp his rock-hard cock in her warm hands.

It was more than he could take. Viggo pulled off his boxers and kissing her neck, moved between her legs, gently spreading them to make room for him. Ella lifted her legs around Viggo’s hips, thrusting up in her need. He slowly pushed himself into her until he was settled fully inside. He waited for a moment to make sure she was alright and wasn’t uncomfortable accommodating his large size. But Ella couldn’t wait and pushed up into him, causing him to groan and start to move, thrusting slowly at first and then faster and harder as they both felt the pressure growing. It wasn’t long before Viggo could feel Ella clamping down around him as she came, screaming his name and arching off the bed. And only a few more thrusts and he followed her over the edge. He lowered himself beside her, pulling from her spent body. Viggo wrapped his arms around Ella pulling her close.

“Baby, that was the most intense sex I’ve ever had. I can’t believe we just did that. You’re amazing,” he whispered as he caressed her check.

“Viggo, I can’t believe that just happened. I am the most happy and content woman in the world right now. I’m just afraid I’ll wake up and find it was all a dream,” Ella said.

“No, baby, this was real. Very real,” he answered, yawning. “Let’s get some rest, I’m beat. And we’ll see what tomorrow brings.”

And Ella cuddled into Viggo’s arms, so happy that she had found a way to town tonight, that the hotel had been full, and that she was the luckiest woman in the world right now.

The End


End file.
